


Beauty and the Beast

by orphan_account



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-19
Updated: 2014-01-19
Packaged: 2018-01-09 08:05:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1143563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Henry asks Belle how Beauty and the Beast actually happened.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beauty and the Beast

**Author's Note:**

> ♡♥♡ This is Belle talking to Henry about her true love. I hope you all enjoy and tell me what you think! Also please note any similarities to another story is pure coincidence. And I know the title isn't very original. Thanks! ♡♥♡

Henry sat at granny's with Belle and was eating blueberry pie when Mr. Gold walked by outside the window and Belle watched him and smiled. "So he's the beast and your the beauty... but how did it happen?" Henry asked looking a bit confused.

Belle smiled at Henry and sat down her fork. "Well let me see now, it all started in my kingdom." Henry leaned in and listened to her every word. "There were orgres in my kingdom and there was no way our defenses could stop them, so I convinced my father to call the only being we knew that could stop them."

"Oh I know thats Mr. gold!" Belle giggled, "well yes, but he was known as Rumplestiltskin in the enchanted forrest. We gathered and called for him and of course he came wherever a deal could be made. He appeared in a cloud of purple smoke, and he didnt look like he does now. He has green gold skin and curly hair. If he wouldn't have been the most powerful man in the realm he surely would have been laughed at."

Henry giggled, "He actually was green and had curly hair?"

"Yes he actually did believe it or not. We asked him to save the kingdom. We offered him gold, horses, jewels, but he could spin straw into gold so what need did he have for that. He offered to save the kingdom from the orgres if I would go with him to the dark castle. My husband and father fought with him but I agreed to go if he saved my kingdom."

Henry looked confused, "Wait so at first you hated him?"

"Well yes I did, but I went anyway. He took me to the castle and put me in the dungeon. I was to clean and cook for him. On my first day I brought out tea to him and tried to sit it down carefully, but he made a rather gruesome quip and it made me drop a cup. I picked it up in fear that he would kill me over putting a chip in a cup. Instead he told me that it was no big deal. I realized that perhaps he wasn't as bad as they said because if he was I surely would have been dead."

Henry brightened up and nodded in understanding. "So thats why he loves that tea cup so much!?"

"Yep, thats why." She said smiling, "So after a while the forced dinners weren't so awkward and we actually started to talk and when he wasn't around I actually wished he was. Then one day while trying to take down the curtains that he had nailed up I fell. Instead of hitting the ground as expected he caught me. We looked into each others eyes and I realized that I felt something for him. Then one day his prisoner got freed... by me," Belle said giggling.

"And he stole his wand to go heal his wife. Rumpelstiltskin being unhappy by this made me go with him to watch him kill the theif with a magical bow that can't miss its target. When he found the theif he raised the bow, I told him he didnt have too and then he realised the arrow. But instead of killing him the arrow missed. I threw my arms around his neck in joy, and I am pretty sure that he was very shocked that I did and we went back to the castle."

Henry seemed to really like that part, "so he was good?"

"Well yes he was and we were getting along very well until he started to love me. He told me to go get him straw to spin. And when I asked him if he thought I would go he said that he planned on it. He let me go because he loved me. I went to go home and leave him behind when I got conflicted ideas. When a carriage pulled up next to me and your mom started to walk with me and told me that any curse could be broken with true loves kiss. I had no idea that she told me this just so he would lose his power and I went back home with the straw for Rumpelstiltskin hoping I could break his curse with my kiss"

Henry shook his head, "so my mom did that?"

"Yes she did and I believed it too not knowing who she was. I went back to the dark castle sat down the hay and he looked up surprised and asked me why I came back. I leaned in and pressed a kiss to his lips. He started to change into a human and when he pulled away I told him to kiss me again because his curse was breaking and he could truly be happy. When I said that he pushed me away and told me that I was just trying to destroy him because he thought it was only a plot to take his power. He sent me away and said that no one could ever love him. After a short while Rumpelstiltskin realized that I actually loved me, but your mom captured me and told him that I had killed myself after being tortured. I sat in the dungeon while Rumpelstiltskin had to sit and regret what he did and since then he only has ever loved me, his son, and that chipped cup."

Henry smiled widely, "so thats why he loves you so much, and so Mr. Gold actually is a caring person on the inside."

"Yes but only I get to see it, he had a long hard time but he can actually do good."

"I wished my mom wouldn't have done that but I'm happy he got to be happy with you in the end" The bell on the diner door opened and Mr. gold walked in and walked over to the table, "Hello Henry did you and Belle have a good time?"

Henry got up and hugged Mr. Gold which made him look at Belle in confusion and Belle just raised her shoulders and gestured for him to do something. "Mr gold I'm sorry for what my mom did. And for the record I always knew you had to be good" he smiled and walked out the door. Mr gold just stood there wide eyed and opened mouthed for awhile. "Did I miss something Belle?"

She shoke her head, "I guess he just likes you." She said with a smile and a blush.

He smiled mockingly, "You told him didn't you?"

She smiled, "Maybe just a little."

He shock his head, "I can't have the whole town knowing I'm actually good can I?"

"Oh let it go Rumpel." She said and kissed him. And took his hand and went home.

**Author's Note:**

> ♥♡♥ I hope you liked it and I hope it wasn't too boring. Thanks for reading this story! ♥♡♥


End file.
